Blood's River
by RiverSakina
Summary: Ever want to know why Ryuichi is the way he is? A look into his past might help you understand better. OC's present. Read bold for all other contents. No, Tohma and Ryuichi don't hook up.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask how I thought of this please. Let's just say that while I was writing the past of a character for another story, I wondered what would cause Ryuichi to be the way he is now. I honestly blame drugs… but this way is better then that in my mind.**

**YOU ARE BEING WARNED RIGHT NOW! This story does contain: Sexual situations, sex with a minor, rape, child abuse, a jackass Tohma Seguchi, and death. I don't think I missed anything…. Hope I didn't at least.**

**Anyways, this is kind of a dark fic depending how you look at it ^_~**

**Please no flames . I really hate reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

**Disclaimer #2: Chapters will be short do I don't draw out the emotions. And hey, this way, I can get a chapter a day …. Weekends don't count in this guess.**

**Disclaimer #3: I have no proof of any of Ryuichi's family life, as Maki Murikami never wrote one in.**

Ryuichi looked around the classroom slowly. He hated wearing the dark blue uniform, but knew he had no other choice then to suffer with it for the time being. The bell would ring soon, and he would be able to get out of the tight collar jacket.

"Mr. Sakuma, can you answer the question?" the teacher said from the front of the classroom. Ryuichi looked up at the board for the first time in the class period. One thing to love about an English language class: he was given time to sleep.

"And what question would that be?" he asked in a firm but clam voice.

Pointing at the white chalk on the board, she closed her book. "Answer it."

Cobalt eyes glanced over the characters on the board. _Let's see… What the hell does that say?_ He stared at it for a few more seconds. Not that he didn't know the language; he just had no reason to show how much he did know.

"As I thought; you should try paying attention once and a while in class." She looked over the class as he laid his head back down. "Mr. Seguchi, can you reply to the question?"

Tohma smiled. Without any hesitation, he answered it. "What drink would you like?" he said in English.

"Correct," she smiled as she wrote a new question on the board. Ryuichi eyed Tohma from across the room as the bell rang. "Have you papers ready tomorrow!" the teacher called out before everyone darted off for home.

Ryuichi had no plan to hang around, but even less of a plan to go home. He stepped out of the school building holding his school bag in one hand, unbuttoning his coat with his left. "Almost done… Three years to go," he sighed.

"Oni-san!" a girl yelled from behind him as he rounded the corner.

Turning, he looked at the little brown haired girl as she stopped next to him. "Hey kid, you got out early."

She nodded, "we have conferences today, remember?"

He hung his head back. "No…. Come on, let's get something to eat then go back to the school." He held his hand out for her to take. Slowly they began down the street.

"Do you have enough money for that…?" she asked quietly.

"Don't worry, Senya. I took money from the secret spot before I left home. School is what made me forget about the conferences today, not time," he laughed as they stopped at a small restaurant known for it's good food and cheap prices. They walked in and sat at a table towards the back.

They ordered their food and waited quietly. "So how are you today?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about me; I can take all that," he smiled as the host greeted another customer.

"Well well, if it isn't Sakuma," Tohma laughed from behind. "I didn't know you actually had money in your family."

Ryuichi turned his head to look at the blond teen and his group of followers. "I have money; I just don't pay my friends like you have to." Senya held back a laugh by bighting her tongue.

"Why you…"

"Please calm down sirs," the hostess said, stepping between the two. She led Tohma and his group to a table on the other side of the restaurant.

"Bring me what ever," he said refusing the menu.

Ryuichi looked down as Senya ran a hand through his hair. "It will be ok. One day, he will be working for you," she smiled again. Ryuichi had no choice but to smile.

It was dark when the two siblings finally left the school. They followed the barely lighten side walk to the tram station that was just around the corner.

The doors shut just as Senya got on, followed by Ryuichi. "That was close," he mumbled as they took a seat.

Senya laid her head on her brother's right arm. "I'm tired…" she whispered.

"Same here," he said as he laid his head on hers. "He's not supposed to be there tonight, so we should be able to get some sleep." Senya nodded. "A night with no screaming or yelling; almost sounds too good to be true," he laughed.

"Ryu… You won't leave me, will you?"

"Sen, when I move, you're going with me. I won't ever leave you with that monster," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're my little sister… I will always be here to protect you."

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you when we get to our stop." It was too late; she was already out cold in his arms.

**End Part one.**


	2. Two chapters in a Day!

**Insert is the English words to "Sleepless Beauty" by + D.K.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation**

**WARNING!! This Chapter contains Adult content. If you are under age to comprehend it, don't ask your parents because I don't want to be yelled at.**

Ryuichi walked down the dimly light street, carrying his little sister bridal style. When they finally got to their stop, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked so sweet; he didn't even want to move her.

So now he was working on the walk back to their home. After making the same walk for the last six years, he could tell you were every hole or crack was in the road.

It didn't even seem to both him as much that he was walking through a ghetto. Just one of those things he got used to, along with his step father.

His step father was by far his biggest change. The man had met his mother shortly after their father had left. Where he went, know one knew. For all anyone knew, he was lying in a ditch somewhere.

But at least his father had a heart. Jordan Cendric's wasn't a person. As far as Ryuichi was concerned, the man was nothing more then a monster. Jordan had met his mother at a bar one night. She started bringing him home for the sex and drugs.

Originally, the eleven year old Ryuichi liked the man. He was nice, and from what Ryuichi could tell, cared for his mother a great deal. He would also watch the two kids when she was to sick to do anything for them.

When Ryuichi was thirteen, the man married his mother. It was a small wedding, close family and friends only. In total maybe fifteen people showed up. The few people that showed up for Jordan had to fly all the way from America, so only the ones who could really leave made the journey.

After the wedding is when the man changed. He went from supporting Ryuichi in his dreams of becoming a musician, to telling him he had zero talent.

It was when he turned fourteen he realized what his life would be like. His mother had gone only god knows where, leaving Ryuichi and a four year old Senya with Jordan.

One night, after Ryuichi had put his sister to bed, he learned just what the American's goals were. Ryuichi was in the middle of changing into bed clothes when the door flew open. "Dad…?" he whispered, seeing the man walk in.

Immediately, Ryuichi was pinned to the wall behind him. His cobalt eyes were flinching as his body trembled with fear. "You're so cute," Jordan whispered in his ear. Before Ryuichi knew what was going on, Jordan began nipping on his ear.

"Dad… what are you doing…?" he whispered.

"I want you," he whispered into the boy's ear as he dropped his pants. Ryuichi blushed as he saw the man's hard-on. "Suck in," he said as he shoved his step son to sit on his knees.

Tears began running from Ryuichi's eyes. He knew what it meant; he was required to take sex education in school this year after all. "But…"

"Do it," he said as he pushed Ryuichi closer to the erection, "or I will have little Senya do it instead." His eyes went wide as he heard the man was willing to violate his four year old sister.

Swallowing hard, he grabbed the appendage before him. He slowly pushed it into his mouth as the man leaned his head back. As Ryuichi bobbed back and forth, Jordan began panting. "God, you're great for your first time…" an idea hit him as he mixed his fingers into the teen's hair. "Sing," he demanded.

Ryuichi looked up as he continued. "I want you to singer while you give me a blow job." Puzzled, he took a guess on how to do it. He tried to sing one of the songs he had written.

The effects of the vibrating voice showed on the man as he released his hot seed into the teen's mouth. "Wonderful…" he whispered as he pulled out of the dazed teen. Ryuichi looked up as some of the seed leaked out the sides of his mouth. "Come on," he said as he grabbed Ryuichi's arm. As Jordan walked away he pulled a scared Ryuichi with him to the bathroom.

Locking the door, Ryuichi knew they were both trapped in the windowless room. He sat in the corner as he watched his step father turn on the shower. From the lack of steam, he could guess it was set to cold water.

"Get over here," Jordan said as he stopped the water. Ryuichi did was told. "Take off all your clothes," he ordered again. Hesitant, Ryuichi again obeyed.

Jordan paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the naked teen. Even though he didn't think it was possible, he felt himself get harder. "Lay down in the tub." Getting used to the orders, Ryuichi laid down on the cold fiberglass. He stayed silent as the man moved Ryuichi around until his legs were wide open, showing everything he normally tried to hide.

Looking from the spout back down to his own body, Ryuichi's eyes went wide as the cold water turned on.

The screams that escaped his mouth that night still haunted him even to this day. Not like anything had gotten better though. The man he was forced to call Dad still messed with him after his mother had passed out from her drug high.

"Ryu…" Senya whispered, breaking him from his memories.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You're sweating…" she pointed out.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"I can walk," she said calmly.

"We're home already," he said as he stopped in front of the old looking house. She nodded, pulling from his arms to the ground.

Before he let her go, he made sure their step fathers car wasn't home. They walked into the dark house, straight up the stairs and to her room. Senya walked into the room first, and grabbed her bed clothes. Ryuichi stood outside of the room while he waited for the girl to change. Once she was done, he walked in to join her. She was already under the blankets, fixing her pillows and stuffed animals on her bed.

Once she was done, she turned and laid her head on the pillow. He lay on top of the blankets, next to his little sister. "Sing me a song tonight please?" she whispered.

Smiling, he set his head next to hers, and began singing.

"From far away, let your eyes shine;

those who have awakened are still waiting.

Seduce the ramparts of the night

in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere.

(without an exit)

if you intend to survive the impact

(to the point where you fall apart)

enrapture the deceits

You who have been reborn,

color your eyes

without smiling alone.

Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly

burned to ash,

in some miracle we could still brush into each other.

(Hold me gently

in order to break me)"

He stopped, hearing the soft snores. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. Ryuichi made his way to him room, taking his school uniform off as he walked to his bed. After two years, he knew better then to sleep in actual clothes… well, more than boxers and a tank top. He closed his eyes as he lay in the bed where he had been tormented so many times.

As he closed his eyes, it donned on him. There was no room in this house that his step father hadn't had him do some type of sexual favor for him. He sighed as the final thought of the night passed threw his mind. _I didn't finish that stupid English paper…_

**End Part 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Ryuichi scratched his head as he worked on the English paper. It wasn't hard; he just more than anything didn't want to write it. He sighed as he looked over the paper.

"Wrong form of 'to', Ryuichi," a male voice said in rough Japanese.

"I'm sorry," Ryuichi whispered as he fixed his sentence. He closed his eyes as he felt hands on his hips. "Dad…"

"Stay silent or someone might hear you," he whispered in the teen's ear.

"Please not here…"

"Then come to my office later," he whispered, fixing his tie.

Ryuichi sighed as he nodded. "After classes are over," Ryuichi whispered.

"And save me some work. Rather than sleeping in English, why don't you think about what I'm going to do to you to make up for last night," he laughed lightly as he walked deeper in the Library.

Ryuichi looked up to see the brunette man talking to Tohma. It made tears want to fall, knowing that no one knew what kind of man he was… but it didn't hurt to see Tohma talking to him the way he did. Or did it?

He noticed after a moment that is body was tightening, seeing the two talk and laugh. Jordan was his, no one else's. He knew Jordan would be there to torment him for the next three years, fucking him every so often at school.

'_Wait, what am I thinking?'_ he threw his pen down, rubbing his eyes. Love? It's not love he feels, it's fear… _'I have to protect Senya…'_ he thought as he gathered his books. He walked over to where the two were talking and waited.

"Yes Sakuma-kun?" Jordan said in a sic kingly sweet voice.

"I was… wondering if we could talk during lunch…" Ryuichi whispered.

"Of course; where would you like to?"

Ryuichi blushed as Tohma raised an eye brow. "Uhm… Somewhere…. Quiet…"

"Alright, how about my office five minutes into lunch?" Ryuichi nodded trying once again to hold back the tears.

"Dad…." Ryuichi whispered.

Jordan set a hand on the Ryuichi's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry; I'll see you during lunch and w can talk about whatever is bugging you." Ryuichi nodded. "Seguchi-san, I'll see you later. I expect to see your grades high next term as well," he said with a smile as he left the Library.

Tohma looked at Ryuichi with a confused look. It was no secret that Ryuichi Sakuma was Jordan Celics step son, but they never showed it at school. "What?" Ryuichi asked, taking a deep breath.

"Nothing, cry baby," Tohma laughed.

"I'm not a cry baby you ass hole!" Ryuichi whispered as he made his way out. Tohma stared at Ryuichi until he was out of sight.

~*~

Clothes decorated the office. Ryuichi sat on the edge of the oak desk, his nails digging into the underside of the desk. Long, hard breaths escaped his out as he shut his eyes tight.

"Are you ready, Ryu-chan?" Jordan asked as he tightened his grip on the teen's left side. Ryuichi looked down to see the appendage standing ready to go in.

"Dad…" he mumbled, "please put it in…."

"Say it the way I thought you to."

Ryuichi panted deeply. "Please put your rock hard cock in my small, tight little hole…" Ryuichi begged.

Jordan held back a laugh as he plunged deep into the teen. Ryuichi bit his lip to avoid screaming out.

A knock came to the door. Jordan froze, putting a finger in Ryuichi's mouth. "Yes?" he asked.

"Celics-senpai, your next appointment is here," the woman on the other side said.

"Thank you. Please have them wait just a moment," he said as normal as he could. Ryuichi looked at his step-father with teary eyes. "I'm not done with you," he whispered as he pulled out. "Be here after classes, or you might be late to get Senya after school," he said as he grabbed the box of Kleenex. "Clean yourself up," he ordered.

Ryuichi nodded as he fixed the button down shirt that was hanging off his shoulders. He grabbed a few Kleenexes as Jordan pulled up his pants. Without thinking, Ryuichi reached for the man before him, attempting to clean both their semen off him. "Not now, Ryuichi," he said as he pushed the teen away.

The view he was left with made him want to start all over again. It took all his strength not to attack the defenseless, open boy below him. Ryuichi closed his legs, reaching for his boxers from under the desk.

Within two minutes Ryuichi walked out of the office looking just as he had when he went in. He bowed and thanked Jordan for the 'talk' and made his way to fourth hour.

~*~

Ryuichi waited outside the school gate to the elementary school quietly. When the doors finally opened, Ryuichi smiled.

"Ryuichi!" the girl yelled, running into his arms. "You don't look too good, big brother…"

"I'm fine; come on, we should be at the station already," he laughed.

After a few minutes of silence Senya spoke up again. "I don't like you being so serious…. I want my jokey big brother."

"I'm sorry Sen. I'll try to smile more for you," he said softly. "I'm just tired right now…"

Senya stopped, looking up at the clear sky. "When will we be able to be normal?" Ryuichi looked at her confused. "Everyone at school talks about how they play with their parents and siblings… but all we do is yell at home… and you never get to play with me anymore…"

"Sen…" he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. "You're a smart little one. What are you, almost nine years old?" She nodded. "Not everything is how we want it. When will we be normal? Never. Free of this life? I promise I'm working on it… but we have at least another three years…. I can't do anything until I've finished High School." Senya laid her head on her brother's shoulder as he stepped onto the train.

"I just don't want to lose you…" she whispered as they sat down.

"You won't lose me," he said as he leaned her against the seat in front of theirs. "I will always be here for you, don't you remember me promising that?" She nodded. "Senya, you're my world. It wouldn't turn anymore if you weren't in it."

A laugh escaped her lips as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you Ryuichi…"

"I love you to Senya." Ryuichi's eyes flew around the train car at all the people who offered… friendly glances at the two siblings. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer. "I love you more than anything," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled at the feeling of his warm breath on her ear. "Don't laugh at me, kid," he said flatly.

"Then don't make me need to laugh at you."

Shaking his head, he pulled the child off of him and set her in the seat by the window. "Fine, you can just sit there."

"Aw come on, Ryuichi!" she protested, trying to climb back onto his lap.

"Nope," he pushed her back to her seat.

"But…" her eyes started watering.

"Be strong, don't cry jut because I won't let you sit on my lap," he mumbled as he adjusted himself in the hard seat.

"You're so mean…" Senya sobbed.

"Oii, are you really crying?" he asked softly, pulling her hands from her eyes.

"Nope," she said with a smile.

"Little sneak," he again moved around in the seat. Senya smiled as she leaned against him. "Speaking of sneaking, where is your backpack?"

"No homework today, I did it all in class."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you never do your own homework." Ryuichi stared at her and she smiled back. He shook his head and laid it on hers.

~*~

**Sorry for the late update. Most of it was because I am lazy, but mainly because my main computer crashed. I had planned to re-write this chapter anyways, I didn't like the idea of Jordan being a substitute teacher… I thought I could have more fun if he was a more permanent member of the school.**

**So as for the next part… I really need to think. Uhm… For those of you who read my other stories, Hearts Façade should have an update here soon… but I may end up… meh, I just dunno yet.**

**And also, as it turns out, I have one more idea involving Aiylia, Aiydan, Eiri, Shuichi, and the new born Toya! Can't wait to write that…**

**Talk to you all soon!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:x Long time no see XD Like...over a year lol.  
Anyways, I stopped working on this cuz I lost my idea's for the main story I'm pulling it from. But I decided with all my "free time" to work on it again so here's a chapter XD**

**WARNING: I do not own Gravitation and I DO NOT CONDOLE RAPE! It just had to happen for the story Q.Q**

* * *

Closing his eyes, he wanted the pain to go away. It didn't matter how much he rolled around on the bed, sleep still wouldn't come to him.

Something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. Even as he sat up in the darkness, he clenched the blanket with his right hand and his head with his left. "Why is my head hurting so much," he whispered as he eyes the clock. It was only three in the morning. He didn't have to be up for another three hours.

Slowly he crawled out of bed. "Maybe Senya is awake," he mumbled as he walked into the hallway. Looking forward, Ryuichi saw the lights dancing on the wall. That meant down stairs, either his Mother had woken up or his Dad was home.

Quietly he opened the door to Senya's room. Carefully he snuck over to the bed and sighed. Of course she was asleep. _'Kid has no cares,'_ he thought with a smile.

"Ryu," she mumbled as she rolled around on the bed, between all the stuffed animals.

With a smile on his face, Ryuichi sat on the edge of the bed. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair and hummed a soft melody. "I love you, Senya," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I'll always protect you."

"I know," she said with a yawn, as her brown eyes looked up at him. "I love my big brother."

Ryuichi laughed as he kissed her forehead. "Na Senya-chan, go back to sleep," he said softly.

She looked up at the ceiling for a minute. "Ryu-onii-chan, please don't leave me. Please stay with me tonight," she whispered as tears formed in his eyes.

He paused. It was almost rare that the girl asked him to stay in her room. Normally the only time it happened was when their parents were fighting. "Okay just let me go grab my pillow."

"You can use Kumo-chan as your pillow," Senya said as she held up the white bunny. "He gets lonely when no one holds him."

Ryuichi stood up as he pulled the blankets up. "Silly girl," he said as he took the stuffed rabbit. "Na Sen-chan, your birthday is coming up. What do you want?"

Senya curled close to him. "Just you to protect me," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "I love my Ryu-onii-san."

He held her close. "I will," Ryuichi said softly. "Hey, how about we ditch school tomorrow and go have some fun…maybe Tokyo Disneyland?"

She shot up in the bed and looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? Are you sure that you won't get in trouble with Dad?"

Laughing, he wrapped his arms around her. "We won't tell him. I'll call in some favors with some people at school and no one will know I'm gone. Tomorrow is just for you, my little Princess." Carefully he pulled her back down to the bed and smiled. "You need to get a lot of sleep tonight or tomorrow will be no fun."

Senya closed her eyes. "Are you sure though? I mean…tickets aren't cheap there," she said before hiding her eyes in his shirt. "I don't want you to use your savings on me."

"Stop worrying about money, Senya. You're only nine…money isn't something you need to think about yet," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "Go to sleep."

'_But if you don't save up…we'll never leave here,'_ she thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

…

The sun was right in Ryuichi's face. "Damn it," he mumbled as he covered his eyes. He sat up, making sure not to disturb his little sister's sleep. After all, today they were going to celebrate her Birthday even though it wasn't until Tomorrow.

Carefully he got out of bed and headed for his room. He rubbed his head as he reached for a box that was hidden under his bed.

Sitting down on the bed, he dumped the contents out and counted the money. "Shit…it's not enough," he mumbled as he fell over. "It's Senya's present…I want her to be happy," he whispered as he looked around.

A thought donned on him. Looking around, he pulled out a notebook from the mess of papers on the floor. Flipping through the pages, he looked at the song on the pages.

"Am I really willing to sell this though…" he thought as he looked over the words. "It's for Sen, moron."

Standing, he ran down stairs. He looked out the window in the living room and noticed Jordan's car was already gone. Smiling he ran to the room his Dad had dubbed his Office.

Ryuichi took a deep breath before he opened the door. Running to the desk, he looked over the files and froze when he found the one he wanted. It was sitting right on top of the pile, as if left for him to find.

Tohma Seguchi. Carefully he picked up the file and flipped through the pages. Grabbing the phone on the table behind the desk, he dialed the number that was on the contact information.

"_Hello, Seguchi residence,"_ a woman said after a few rings.

He took another deep breath. "Hi, I'm looking for Tohma…He's a friend from school," he lied.

The woman took a moment to reply. _"I'm sorry but Master Tohma has already left for school. He had a meeting with the Principle this morning. You might try his cell phone."_

"Yeah, sorry," he laughed. "I lost his number…could I get it again please," he asked, hoping she would play along. Ryuichi happily took down the number and hung up. He quickly dialed the new number and waited.

"_This is Tohma,"_ he voice on the other end said almost instantly.

Ryuichi sat down as he closed his eyes. "Seguchi," he said sternly.

"_What do you want, Sakuma,"_ Tohma asked with a sigh. _"You're wasting my time."_

Millions of thoughts were flying in his mind. "Listen Seguchi…I know you want that song I wrote…."

"_Just tell me the price you want so I can move on with my life,"_ he replied before yawning into the phone. _"That is your point, isn't it?"_

He bit his tongue. Sleepless Beauty was **his** song and he was about to give it to the prick of the century. "I'd say one million but I don't want you to hang up," he mumbled. "I just…this is my song, you know?"

Tohma was silent for a minute. _"I'll give you one hundred for the song now, and then you can have ten percent of the profits after, deal?"_

Ryuichi was silent. "Please don't ruin my song," he whispered. "I just…damn it," he mumbled.

"_I doubt you are coming to school today since it's almost second period. How about we meet around lunch time, you pick where," _Tohma said as he yelled for someone.

"Yeah, that's fine. How about…the school gate then," he said as he hung up the phone. As he set it down, he looked over the file. He stopped when some photo's fell out. "Ah shit," he said as the pictures hit the ground. He froze as he bent over to pick them up. "What the…" Ryuichi whispered as his eyes went wide.

…

"Ryuichi, are you alright," Senya asked as she sipped at her soda. "Maybe we should just wait till the weekend."

Ryuichi smiled as he reached for his water. "Nothing's wrong, I just have to meet with someone in a minute. Then you and I are off."

She smiled as she poked at her eggs. "Do you want me to wait here? Or should I go with you," Senya whispered as she leaned back in the booth.

"Finish your lunch, kid. I'll be fast, don't worry. Just have to run to the school to meet a friend," he replied as he stood. "I love you, Senya. I promise I won't be longer than five minutes – tops," Ryuichi said as he kissed her brown hair. "Stay, okay?"

Silently he headed towards the school. He was smart and wore his school uniform just in case a teacher spotted him.

"Took you long enough, Sakuma," Tohma said from the gate. When he noticed the notebook he smiled. "Here," he said as he held out the bill.

Ryuichi looked around to make sure no one would be able to hear his comment. "How long have you been giving Jordan blow jobs?"

The blonds face went pale. "How…I don't know what you're talking about, Sakuma. I'm not gay."

"He has a file for you in his office…I looked in it to find your phone number. After we spoke, I found the pictures," he whispered as he looked into the green eyes. "There's no doubt that was cum all over your face."

Tohma leaned back on the wall for support. "Don't tell…please don't tell anyone. I'll give you whatever you want just…Mika doesn't even know."

He held up the notebook and sighed. "I'm not going to tell. Unlike you, I can keep a secret. Just think about it next time you want to spread more lies about me," he said as he tossed the notebook on the ground. "Sleepless Beauty is the only song in there; words and melodies," Ryuichi said as he took the money from Tohma. "Don't ruin my song, Seguchi," he said as he started to talk away.

"Sakuma…Did he ever…you know," Tohma mumbled as he picked up the notebook.

Turning he looked at the blond with soft eyes. "What you've gone through is nothing compared to what I live through every day. And the worst part is I can't turn him in for it. I have to protect my little sister," Ryuichi said as he walked back towards the restaurant.

…

It was already dark when Ryuichi was walking down the street, carrying Senya on his shoulders. They were still laughing as they moved, telling funny stories of what had just occurred that day.

"Sen-chan was so good at the games," he said as he smiled wide.

She covered her mouth to try to stop laughing. "Ryu-chan was funny when he couldn't ride the Tea Cups anymore," she said as if there was no cares in the world. "Thank you for the best birthday, Ryu-onii-chan," she added as she hugged his head.

Suddenly Ryuichi stopped dead in his tracks. "Senya," he whispered as he noticed three cars parked at their house. Quickly he helped the girl down and then came eye level to her. "Listen to me…I want you to run to your room when we get inside. Then I want you to turn on that CD so you can't hear anything, alright?"

Tears built up in her eyes. "Ryuichi…I'm scared…I don't want you to leave me," Senya cried as she ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry, but now isn't the time for you to be selfish. I'll do anything to protect you, you know that. I love my little Sen-chan," he said with a fake smile. "Come on…and remember to run," he whispered as they started towards the house.

Senya took a deep breath. Once the door was open, she bolted up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door before Ryuichi even closed the front door.

"Ryuichi," a voice said from the living room. "Come here you damn brat," Jordan said.

He hung his head. "Yes Dad," he said softly when he got into the room. He could tell the man was drunk already which meant tonight would be painful for him. Even worse, there were two other men there, waiting with fake smiles.

The man stood and walked over to Ryuichi. "Our toy passed out, so why don't you take his place and finish us off," he whispered, before nipping the teen's right ear.

"Dad," he whispered as he tried to look around. His eyes went wide when he saw who their "toy" was. Normally it would be his Mother, but this time it wasn't. "Seguchi," he called out as he pushed Jordan away. He ran to the blonde's side, afraid to touch him. "Why Dad…?"

Turning, the man smiled. "Boy's like him are all the same. They will do anything to stay at the top of the class. Now he should be good through the end of the year," he said with a laugh. "Now Ryu-chan, it's your turn," he said as one of the other men grabbed him.

"How about a blow job for our little toy? He looks lonely," the man said as he pushed his captives face into Tohma's privets.

Tears formed in his cobalt eyes. "Stop it," he cried.

"Stop acting like a child, Ryuichi," Jordan said with a dangerous tone.

All he could do was fight. He didn't want to do sexual favors for anyone here, and he didn't want to touch Tohma. There were just so many things wrong with that idea.

Slowly Tohma's eyes opened enough that he could see Ryuichi struggling. "S-sakuma…run," he whispered.

That seemed to be all he needed for the final push. He broke free of the man holding him and got to his feet.

"Little shit," Jordan yelled as he grabbed Ryuichi by the neck. "You should know your place, and that's on your knees," he said as he threw the teen on the floor.

Ryuichi's eyes went wide for a second as his head hit the hardwood floors before his eyes closed. Blood took a little bit, but it finally started to pool below his head.

"Oh damn," one of the men mumbled. "He's out cold!"

Jordan narrowed his eyes. "Come on," he said as he headed up the stairs. "Now I warn you, Senya is still a virgin," he said as he opened the door.

Senya's eyes shot open from among her stuffed toys. "Dad," she whispered when she saw the other men. "Ryuichi," she screamed.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just not going to say anything. Here's my last chapter on this one.**

His head hurt more than anything ever had. It hurt so much he could barely open his eyes. But he wasn't sure if it was the beeps making it hurt, or something else.

Slowly Ryuichi's eyes opened and he was able to look at his surroundings. It was strange. He didn't recall going to a Hospital, but he was in one.

Carefully he sat up and looked around before his head started hurting again. "Oh man," he whispered as his hands moved to hold his head. He was surprised to feel something wrapped around his head. It was soft and was even holding his hair down. But he couldn't tell what it was.

"Sir, lay back down," a woman said as she entered the room. "You need to rest," she said as she helped him lay back down.

He stared at her for a minute. He knew he didn't know her, so why was she there? "What is this," he asked as he tugged on the thing around his head.

She raised an eye brow before she answered. "It's a band-aid. You cracked your head open, so that is keeping the blood from leaking."

He blinked a few times. "Like an egg? Is my brain going to leak out," he half yelled.

She was dumb founded. "Yes like an egg, but your brain is fine…maybe," she said as she walked towards the doorway. "Doctor, I think we have a problem," she called out.

The man ran in and walked over to Ryuichi. Looking over the charts, he looked at his screens. "Sakuma-san, how are you feeling today?"

Ryuichi closed his eyes. "My head hurts…and I think I'm forgetting something," he said as he looked up at the ceiling. Raising his hands, he tried to grab something in the air. "What am I forgetting, Doc?"

He stared at her. "Nurse, ask Seguchi-san if he wants to come in and help Sakuma-san fill in some blanks," he said as he noted some stuff in the file.

"Seguchi how is he," Ryuichi's eyes went wide as he asked.

It was a few minutes before Tohma walked in, sporting a set of crutches. "So you're awake, Sakuma," he said as he sat down next to the bed. "Was almost afraid the paramedics didn't get there fast enough…not like I knew where I was after all."

Ryuichi looked at Tohma with a smile. "Yep, Ryu-chan lives in the middle of a bunch of houses that look alike," he said with a laugh. "Na Tohma-kun, I know I'm forgetting something but I can't remember what it is," he mumbled as he poked the tubes.

Tohma was floored for a minute. That was the first time he had ever been called with that suffix by anyone other than a nanny trying to win his affection. "You're forgetting Senya, Ryu-chan. She's in the child's ward."

His lips formed an "o" as he looked around. "Why is Sen-chan in the Hospital? Did she scrape her knees again? I don't have money to pay for Hospitals," he mumbled as he looked around the room. "I need to get out of here, Tohma-kun. I can't pay for this," he said as he sat up.

"It's alright, my Father is covering this for you both," Tohma said as he tried to move some of Ryuichi's hair. "Ryu-chan, when you are all better, want to sing that song for me? Sleepless Beauty?"

Ryuichi started to rub the back of his head. "It's Sen-chan's song. I wrote it for her, Tohma-kun," he said as he lay back down. Slowly he pulled the blankets up to his chin. "I write Sen-chan a lot of songs."

Nodding, Tohma leaned back but stopped when he felt the pain in his bottom. "That hurts," he whispered as he adjusted in the chair.

"Only for a few days," Ryuichi said as he moved around in the bed. "I remember the first time the three of them were there, they all took me at once," he said with a serious face. "Only two of them could get into my though. Hurt like never before," he said as he closed his eyes. "Tohma-kun, can you go check on Senya for me please?"

Tohma nodded as he stood. "Rest, Ryu-chan. And…I'm sorry for what happened at school."

"Is Tohma-kun and Ryu-chan friends," he whispered as he moved around in the bed.

Tohma smiled. "Yeah, Ryu-chan. You and I are good friends," he said as he stood. "Sleep, alright Ryuichi? You need to get some rest."

Ryuichi curled into the bed as he pulled the blankets closer. "I love Sen-chan," he said as he started chewing on the pillow case.

He couldn't do anything but blinked as he looked at the teen. "What a strange kid," Tohma mumbled as he walked towards the door. "Damn crutches," he said with a sigh.

…

Suddenly Ryuichi's eyes shot open. "Senya," he called out. Frantically he pulled the IV's from his arms and got out of bed, only to fall back as he head started to spin.

"Damn it," he mumbled as he took a deep breath. After a minute, he stood again. "Alright," he said as he stood up again.

Walking down the hall, he looked around for any hint to the Childs ward. After about five minutes, he found the right area. He kept walking until he found the room that said her name.

Opening the door, his heart dropped when he saw all the tubes around her body.

"Can I help you, Sir," a woman said when she noticed the Hospital gown he was wearing.

Tears filled his eyes as he turned. "What's wrong with my sister? Please…" he cried.

The nurse nodded. "Young man, you need to sit down," she said as he rubbed his head. Carefully she pushed him towards a seat.

Ryuichi ran his fingers through her hair. "Please…what's wrong with her? I need to know."

It took her a second to pull the chart. "She has…wait, you're Ryuichi, her older brother?" She watched as he nodded. "We need contact information for your parents so we can release the rape kit to the Police."

"Rape…kit," he said as he looked at her with wide eyes. "No no…I took it all so that she wouldn't get touched. There's no way he raped her," he cried. "I took his beatings for her," he said as he fixed her hair.

The woman was surprised. "Sakuma-san, please just stay here until the cops arrive. They can tell you more."

…

He was on the bed with her as she slept. Every time tears started to pour from his eyes, he wiped them away in case she woke up.

"Senya, I'll smile more for you. That man is going away for a very long time," he whispered softly in her ear. "I love you, Sen-chan," he said before kissing her cheek.

Carefully she snuggled closer to him. "Ryu, my tummy hurts," she whispered. "Can I have some medicine?"

"I'll go talk to the nurse," Ryuichi said as he crawled off the bed. "Anything else, my Princess?"

She smiled up at him. "Some juice please," she added softly.

Happily he walked into the hallway. He walked through the halls, looking for a nurse. He paused when they all began running around him. Somewhere an alarm was going off. Someone was in need of help.

With a sigh, he leaned against the counter and waited. He happened to glance over as a nurse ran into Senya's room.

"Son of a…Senya," Ryuichi cried as he ran towards the room. "Please don't," he yelled as he ran into the room, where nurses were running around. "Please help her," he said as he watched the line go flat.

Immediately he fell to the ground crying. "Senya," he cried.

…

Tohma sat at the bed side, watching Ryuichi struggle to get out of the bed.

"Senya," he repeated in his sleep. The leather restraints held him to the bed, even as he tried to get up. "Please don't leave me, Senya."

Tohma sighed. "I don't even know what to say, Sakuma. Neither of us wanted this for anyone…not to mention your nine year old sister," he said as he looked around. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you again, Sakuma."

Carefully he pulled out a phone from his pocket.

Ryuichi stretched out as he opened his eyes. "Tohma-kun, why aren't you in your room?"

"Making sure you are alright, Ryu-chan," he said as he put the phone away. Standing, he kissed Ryuichi's cheek before blushing. "Go to sleep, Ryuichi. You need the rest."

Lifting his head, Ryuichi caught Tohma's lips. Carefully he slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth slowly. "I know you love Uesugi, but is there room in your heart for me too? Can you be the first person to love me for me?"

Tohma nodded as he kissed Ryuichi's lips again. "I promise to always protect and love you, Ryu-chan. Now please go to sleep."

"Alright," he whispered as he tried to stifle a yawn. "I love Tohma-chan," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Shaking his head, he walked out of the Hospital room. "At the rate he's going, he's going ot be here longer than me," Tohma mumbled as he headed to his room. "Mika, dear," he said as he closed the door. "Shouldn't you be taking care of your brothers?"

The brunet walked over to her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder. "Where have you been? I was waiting for you here."

"I'm sorry Mika. Sakuma's baby sister just died and I was making sure he was alright," he said as he led Mika to the bed. "Doctor said I can go home tomorrow so how about you and I make some dinner plans somewhere nice? Then we can go back to my Moms house since she's in Italy and play all night long."

Mika kissed his neck sensually. "Where shall we go, my dear? I want this to be special," she whispered into his ear.

Tohma smiled as he kissed her lips. "Go find somewhere for us to go, alright? I'm going to go to sleep for a while. Wake me up next month, okay?"

Laughing she pulled Tohma's head to the pillow. Carefully she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I love you, Tohma."

"I know you do, Mika-chan," he whispered.

She looked up at him surprised. "Chan? Where did that come from?"

He started to laugh. He pulled Mika's head close and kissed her head. "Sorry. Ryuichi has a bad habit of calling himself that so it's kind of stuck in my mind," he said softly. "Plus you are my future wife, so I don't see why you can't be Mika-chan to me."

"Why are you associating with that trash," Mika asked as she crawled off the bed. "He is nothing more than nothing."

Tohma stared at the ceiling. It was going to be hard to explain, but he knew she needed to know sooner or later. "Mika, be nice to Ryuichi, alright? He's been to hell and back more times than you know and us adding fuel to the fire isn't helping any." Slowly he sat up and reached for her. "Please promise me beautiful."

Rolling her eyes, she headed out of the room. "You owe me, Tohma," she said as she left.

Shaking his head, Tohma lay back down. Slowly he pulled the blankets above his head and moaned. "Damn it…this is a pain." _'Why is it that I love both Mika and Ryuichi? Or maybe…I like Ryuichi and love Mika.'_

"Tohma," Ryuichi cried from the doorway. "Tohma-chan awake?"

Sitting up, Tohma let the blanket slide. "Go back to your bed and go to sleep, Ryu-chan. You need to rest, I told you that."

Ryuichi wobbled over to the bed and sat down. Carefully he lay down, forcing Tohma to the bed with him. Tears from his eyes quickly landed on Tohma's hospital gown. "Please let me sleep with you. I'm scared of my dreams, Tohma-kun."

"Of course, Ryuichi," he replied as he wrapped his arms around the teen. "Dreams can't hurt you, always remember that."

Nodding he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. It took about ten minutes but he was finally out cold, still lying on the blond.

"Should have asked Mika to bring me a book or school work," Tohma mumbled as he looked at the door. His eyes went wide and his face pale. "Mika, darling…why are you back so soon?"

She started to laugh as he walked over to a table where her phone was sitting. "Really, you want that over me? I didn't know you were a fag, Tohma," Mika said as she pointed the camera phone at the two. "This will go viral in a few hours, Tohma."

"Mika, wait," he said as he tried to get up. "Please, darling, come here."

Mika rolled her eyes as she headed for the door. "Fuck you, fag," she said as she walked out.

Tohma through his head back as tears leaked from his eyes. "That jerk is still hurting us even when he isn't here," he cried.

"I'm sorry, Tohma-kun," he whispered.

"It's alright, Ryu-chan. Damage control is something I can fix easy," he said with a sigh. "Just rest Ryu," he said with a smile. He paused when he heard his phone ringing. Reaching up, he grabbed the phone off the bedside table. "Hello?"

"_Order is completed. Anything else, Seguchi-san?"_

Tohma smiled as he kissed Ryuichi's head. "No, that would be all. Thank you very much," he said as he closed his phone. "I promise to protect you, Ryuichi. From here on out."

Ryuichi smiled as he kissed Tohma's cheek. Carefully he moved his head to Tohma's chest. "Thanks Tohma-kun," he whispered as he kissed the others chest. "I love Tohma-kun."

…

Slowly Ryuichi and Tohma walked into the school from the front door. The blond knew something was going to happen when he walked in, but he wasn't sure what.

Ryuichi looked down as he and Tohma walked around. "I'm going to go to class to sleep," he mumbled as he turned down a hallway.

"Mika," Tohma said as he ran towards the brunet teen. "I just…I'm really sorry."

Slowly she turned to the blond. Pulling out her phone, she handed it to him. "Delete it," Mika whispered in his ear before kissing it. "I'm not going to send it out to anyone. But please don't cheat on me."

Tohma smiled as he deleted the image. "If you want a better picture, I can go into the bathroom and take you one," he whispered as he handed it back to Mika. "Thank you Hun," he said as he captured Mika's lips.

Happily she kissed him back, pushing him against the wall behind him. "Happy to see you are mine, Tohma. I knew you weren't gay."

Silently he pulled Mika by the arm into a classroom. He made sure no one where in there, and even locked the door. "We need to talk about that, Mika."

"Oh god you are," she moaned before leaning on the wall. "That trashes your boyfriend?"

Tohma ran to her side and kissed her. "No Mika, please listen. I need to tell you why I was in the Hospital."

She rolled her eyes. "You fell on your ass and broke a bone. I already know that."

He started to laugh. "First off I think that would hurt less than what really happened." Tohma reached down and kissed her lips before standing straight and sitting in front of her. "Celics…he was wanted in the United States, did you know that? He was charged with raping three teenage boys at the school where he was a teacher. Needless to say he fled and wound up here as our principle."

Mika swallowed hard when she heard that. "Tohma…?"

He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "He's been raping Ryuichi for years now. And he…he said that he would excuse our absences that were unexcused to maintain our records. We're looking into College's after all."

Carefully she wiped his tears. "Tohma, what did he do to you?"

"At first it was just…just oral under his desk during breaks. He said there was just one more thing I would have to do before our record was cleared. So I went to his house but he has two friends over. I had no control over what they did to me, I swear," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I've been in the hospital because of severe anal tearing from the three forcing themselves on me."

She was speechless. All she could do was wrap her arms around him, rubbing his back. "Tohma I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry I reacted so badly."

Tohma choked on his tears. "It's alright, Mika. Just please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Tohma. Just please be more honest with me, baby," Mika whispered before closing her eyes. "I don't like lies, you know that."

He nodded. "I promised Ryuichi I would protect him but he isn't my boyfriend, Mika. Please understand that."

She nodded. "We need to get to class, Tohma," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. "Please be nice to him."

Mika nodded as she stood. "I'll play nice with him so long as he keeps his hands off you. You're mine, Tohma."

Silently the two walked to class.

"Tohma," Ryuichi yelled as he ran over to his new friend.

Tohma sighed as he patted Ryuichi on the head. "This is what I get to deal with now, neh?"

Ryuichi purred as he moved his head so Tohma was scratching him.

**Talk about the worst ending ever :x**


End file.
